starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Farxaa Units
List of units used by the Xarik-Radux. *'Note: All units with an armor type that includes "Xarikspatial" take an additional 25% damage from offensive spells casted by units with the "Psionic" type. Likewise, Psionic units will take an additional 25% damage from offensive spells casted by Xarikspatial units. Spells that aren't too focused on directly doing damage to the enemy's health (excluding shields and/or energy) such as "Neural Parasite" or "EMP Shot" instead will have a reduced 25% effectiveness, "Feedback" although an offensive spell will also have the same reduced effectiveness (damage) penalty.' *'Second Note: It should be known that some, if not, most of the following text that you will read is just "fluff" or better known as "lore". The creator and editor of this page (R17rFunny) understands the concept of balance and tries to make sure that he does not make things too powerful or too weak. However, you could message him for constructive criticism and point out if you think things might go too strong or too weak."' Tier 1 Tier 1 Ground Ground Units. Pawn Mechanical servants of Xarikspace. Instead of a Xarik-Radux soul, these drones are powered by the essence of a lesser "Xarikspatial beast" bound to the will of the Radux forces that utilize it. Pawns are designed as an equivalent to the worker units of other races, though more resilient to be able to handle worker harasses and raids better, though consequently are more costly. They break apart pieces of minerals and separate vespene gases with beams of Xarikspatial energy then levitate them with a second device, much like Protoss Probes. Unlike the base-building methods of other races, Pawns instead only warp in a beacon. Though they can just simply plant it then head on to other tasks like a Probe, it is this said beacon that teleports other Xarik-Radux buildings in it's vicinity. Special Abilities: *Xarikspatial Metal (Passive) - This unit regenerates it's health at a pace faster than that of the Zerg, but slower than Protoss shields, when it is not in combat. *Gather Resources - Self-explanatory. *Warp in: (Name coming soon) - (Description coming soon) Stats: *Misc **Cost: 75 Minerals/0 Gas/1 Supply **Speed: 2.86 *Protection **Type: Light/Mechanical/Xarikspatial **Health: 60 **Armor: 1 **Health regen/second: 0.5 *Armament: Xarikspatial Zap **Damage: 5 **Targets: Ground **Cooldown: 1.5 **Range: Melee Rubric "We are legion." Standard Xarik-Radux infantry armed with Xarikspatial Repeater Rifles with an attached bayonet made of reinforced Xarikspatial metal that can be surrounded with a Xarikspatial energy field when faced with heavier armor. (Warhammer 40k: Necron Disruption Field) Rubrics stand at 3 meters tall, and are capable of giving an even match against Protoss Zealots, though they have an advantage thanks to their ranged attacks. But unlike Marines, Rubrics are unable to attack air units. Rubrics are an early stage of a Xarik-Radux, and are "fabricated" from either special "fluctuations" in the chaotic energies of the Xarikspace dimension, or from the captured "souls" of vanquished enemies taken to Xarikspatial conversion chambers. Though not a lot of converted foes manage to retain this consciousness and are instead destroyed in the process, thus, the former of these two options is often the more common one. After the process, Rubrics acquire their physical forms and cybernetically infused with body armor and war equipment. Rubrics upon creation have a "numbed" consciousness. This results in their somewhat indifferent and soulless personality, marching upon the enemy slowly and silently until unleashing their wrath (Warhammer 40k: Necron Warriors) and uttering battle cries, albeit in a monotonous, emotionless tone. Special Abilities: *Xarikspatial Metal (Passive) - This unit regenerates it's health at a pace faster than that of the Zerg, but slower than Protoss shields, when it is not in combat. Stats: *Misc **Cost: 125 Minerals/0 Gas/2 Supply **Speed: 2 **Space taken in transport: 2 *Protection **Type: Light/Biological/Xarikspatial **Health: 130 **Armor: 1 **Health regen/second: 0.5 *Armament: Repeater Rifle **Damage: 6 **Attacks: 2 **Targets: Ground **Cooldown: 1 **Range: 6 **Note: Similar to the Zerg Roach and Hydralisk, this unit will perform a special melee move with the same stats as standard range attack. Shock Troop "Melt weakling... MELT WEAKLING..." Standing at 4 meters tall, the role of Shock Troops is just as what their name suggests, alongside their purpose to serve as heavy infantry and supporting Rubrics. This relation is often compared by Terrans to their Marauders and Marines. Shock Troops are armed with "Shock" Twin-Linked Melting Beam Cannons capable of firing blasts of Xarikspatial energy that can reduce most targets and even the heaviest of armors to a mere gooey mess, and can target even aerial foes as well. Shock Troops have a more "restored" consciousness than Rubrics, and speak more than their inferiors. Although they still retain a flat, emotionless tone of voice. Shock Troops will issue orders to squads of Rubrics and relay reports to a Xarik-Radux commander, though they remain silent when faced with concepts that they'd rather not waste their time with. (Warhammer 40k: Necron Immortals) However though, Shock Troops will still call out their taunts and battle cries to the enemy. Special Abilities: *Xarikspatial Metal (Passive) - This unit regenerates it's health at a pace faster than that of the Zerg, but slower than Protoss shields, when it is not in combat. Stats: *Misc **Cost: 150 Minerals/75 Gas/2 Supply **Speed: 2 **Space taken in transport: 2 *Protection **Type: Biological/Xarikspatial **Health: 160 **Armor: 2 **Health regen/second: 0.5 *Armament: Shock Meltbeam **Damage: 15 (+5 vs Armored) **Targets: Ground and Air **Cooldown: 1.5 **Range: 6 **Note: Similar to the Zerg Roach and Hydralisk, this unit will perform a special melee move with the same stats as standard range attack. Tier 2 Tier 2 Ground Ground units. Sky Flayer "Uuuaaarrarraaargh!" Coming from an ancient Radux "Wing" (Their equivalent of a Terran Faction/Protoss Tribe/Zerg Brood) known as the "Flesh Hunters". Sky Flayers are Xarik-Radux that have gone berserk and are driven insane by a condition inherited from a rare form of Xarikspatial energy that only occurs in a handful of particular places in Xarikspace. These Radux are easily and quickly discovered by the Flesh Hunters and incorporated into their deadly packs, receiving additional cybernetical enhancements in the form of corrupted armor, jetpacks and flaying claws. With this additional equipment, they jump into battle whilst screaming out terrifying battle cries (Warhammer 40k: Chaos Raptors) and unintelligible gibberish. Once locked in combat, they lash out with their terrifying clawed-gauntlets in horrifying and deadly speed and efficiency that proves to even be more than a match to Protoss Zealots. The claws on these gauntlets are made of reinforced Xarikspatial metal and a Xarikspatial energy field can be activated to surround these if met with heavy armor, similar to the bayonet on a Rubric's gun but on a more powerful and plentiful scale. After they have made a kill, Sky Flayers tend to start working their horrifying practices on the corpses of foes, removing then draping themselves in the skins of victims so as to radiate fear and revulsion into the minds of enemies. (Warhammer 40k: Necron Flayed Ones) Occasionally, to take such gruesome ordeals even further as occasionally small bits and pieces of a foe's internal organs can get stuck in their claws. In addition, the corrupted energy fields surrounding a Flayer also have a similar psychological effect on enemies, causing them to start feeling fearful and frightened. Willpower does not stop this, however, psionically-gifted individuals can put an amount of resistance to this effect to an extent that depends on the strength of the power of their psionics. Terran Ghosts and the average Protoss could put up a moderate-but-not-too-large amount of resistance, higher Zerg strains, stronger Protoss and Terrans could put up a bigger resistance. The corruption and condition that Flayers happen to inherit and suffer (or benefit from, depending on one's point-of-view) is fortunately, not contagious for the rest of normal Xarik-Radux who don't happen to stumble upon these corrupted energies. As other Radux Wings have occasionally taken chosen Flayers into their ranks, noting the terrifying actions of Sky Flayers to be efficient, especially as terror tools for psychological warfare. This can anger them greatly though, and sometimes they have to be restrained to prevent them from harming their comrades in arms. (Warhammer 40k: Chaos Dreadnoughts/Khorne Berzerkers) Special Abilities: *Xarikspatial Metal (Passive) - This unit regenerates it's health at a pace faster than that of the Zerg, but slower than Protoss shields, when it is not in combat. *Jump (Autocast) - The Sky Flayer will leap onto a foe via it's jetpacks. The mechanic works similarly to the Protoss Zealot's charge, albeit the unit is treated as an air unit in the duration of the jump. While this may serve as a disadvantage, it can be used to traverse gaps and cliffs. Though this unit is unable to directly move over them like a Colossus/Reaper/Air unit and thus must have a designated target before jumping. *Berserk (Requires research) - The Sky Flayer can be ordered to temporarily enter a state of rage for 8 seconds where their damage and speed are increased and the cooldown of their other abilities is decreased. However, this unit cannot be controlled for the duration of the berserk, and will attack friend, foe and even critters. Stats: *Misc **Cost: 150 Minerals/100 Gas/3 Supply **Speed: 2.75 (3 when in Berserk mode) **Space taken in transport: 2 *Protection **Type: Biological/Xarikspatial **Health: 200 **Armor: 1 **Health regen/second: 0.5 *Armament: Clawed Gauntlets **Damage: 10 (+1 to light/18 with +2 to light when in berserk mode) **Attacks: 2 **Targets: Ground **Cooldown: 1 **Range: Melee Annihilator "You can't kill me. I DON'T BLEED." It is known that the first Annihilators were created by the "Steel Legionnaires", a Xarik-Radux Wing known to have an obsession for taking their cybernetics further than the rest. (Warhammer 40k: Iron Hands/Adeptus Mechanicus) These Annihilators were made from various chosen higher-ranking Xarik-Radux, who have already had plenty of cybernetic implants, making the process quick and easy. Though the other Radux Wings now deploy Annihilator troopers as well, it was far sooner. As they weren't so quick to the discovery of knowledge about how to create and use them. Annihilators stand at 5 meters tall and are built like living tanks, and compared to other Radux, they are also far more infused with their metal and implants that are more alive and have stronger energies running through them, for example, the metal in their arms is liquid-like and can be morphed and hardened to form various weapons for various types of combat engagement, and then morph them again to another at will, or revert back to their previous weapon. (Warhammer 40k: Chaos Obliterators) The armor that Annihilators are infused with is quite heavy for Radux standards, consequently, they are slower and less maneuverable. They compensate for this problem with the aforementioned ability of their arsenal to be versatile and their increased durability. Of all the weapons that they are capable of morphing their arms into, perhaps one of the most common ones seen tend to be a "Havoc" Twin-Linked Heavy Melting Beam Cannon superior to that of a Shock Troop's and a Crushing-Clawed Arm akin to a Sky Flayer's Claws, albeit as it's name suggests, it is designed more for crushing enemies to a pulp rather than stabbing them and tearing their skin off. Special Abilities: *Xarikspatial Metal (Passive) - This unit regenerates it's health at a pace faster than that of the Zerg, but slower than Protoss shields, when it is not in combat. Stats: *Misc **Cost: 250 Minerals/150 Gas/4 Supply **Speed: 1.88 **Space taken in transport: 4 *Protection **Type: Biological/Mechanical/Armored/Xarikspatial **Health: 325 **Armor: 3 **Health regen/second: 1 *Primary Armament: Havoc Meltbeam **Damage: 25 (+25 to Armored) **Targets: Ground and Air **Cooldown: 1.5 **Range: 7 (With a minimum range of 2 against ground targets) *Secondary Armament: Crushing Claw **Damage: 20 (+5 vs Light) **Targets: Ground **Cooldown: 1.5 **Range: Melee Dirge "Metal box, prepared for transport." A type of "Spirit Engine", Xarikspatial machines empowered by a Xarik-Radux soul that had it's previous physical form destroyed. Designed to compensate for the tendency of Xarik-Radux troops to be slow-moving and be more willing to march slowly rather than charge quickly, Dirges are APC-type machines that hover on anti-gravitational engines not too different from that of Terran Vultures to carry Radux infantry at fast speeds into the heart of the battle. (Warhammer 40k: Eldar Falcon/Wave Serpent) To transport them, they utilize a method similar to a Protoss Warp Prism, the physical forms of infantry are temporarily converted into a pure energy state and kept alongside their souls in a "Xarikspatial Pocket" within the Dirge, and can then be teleported out at will once the Dirge reaches it's destination. However, like a conventional transport, the amount of troops a Dirge can contain is still relative to it's size, and Annihilators are often too large to fit within it. Aside from this though, in addition to their ability to carry at least a small company of troops, Dirges are not unarmed, and are often used for quick raids on enemy resource-harvesting operations and as diversions to direct powerful elements of an enemy's army away from the main Xarik-Radux offensive. They are armed with multiple rapid-fire Xarikspatial autocannons similar to a Rubric's rifle on a larger, heavier scale, and can quickly obliterate groups of weaker foes in a deadly volley of energy bolts calibrated to pierce lighter armor. This can make Dirges a formidable adversary to deal with for the enemy if they are either caught unprepared or are up against skillful Xarik-Radux commander who knows how to make use of them well enough. A disadvantage though to the transports that most other races tend to use is that Talons are mostly ground-based vehicles, but they have limited flight capabilities, hiding in the clouds until landing down to launch an ambush on foes, though they are more often attached alongside drop pods to the bottom of massive orbital ships, until they are "deep struck" to an enemy location during a Xarik-Radux invasion. Special Abilities: *Xarikspatial Metal (Passive) - This unit regenerates it's health at a pace faster than that of the Zerg, but slower than Protoss shields, when it is not in combat. *Load/Unload Units - Self-explanatory. It should be known though that this unit has only a maximum cargo space of 4, and can only transport infantry with the exception of Annihilators. Stats: *Misc **Cost: 200 Minerals/100 Gas/3 Supply **Speed: 3 **Space taken in transport: 4 *Protection **Type: Mechanical/Armored/Xarikspatial **Health: 200 **Armor: 1 **Health regen/second: 0.5 *Armament: Pulse Autocannons **Damage: 5 **Targets: Ground **Cooldown: 0.225 **Range: 6 Tier 2 Air Air Units. Whirlwind "We are the flying scourge from Xarikspace." Another type of Xarikspatial Spirit Engine, Whirlwinds are speedy fighter-bombers and like most standard fighter craft used by many other races, are potent in both the vacuum of space and atmospheric planetside conditions, and often are Whirlwinds the main aerial machine used to support Xarik-Radux ground armies in operations on a planet's surface, lending their support to slow, silent marching armies with great speed and maneuverability. For air-to-air confrontations, Whirlwinds are armed with Xarikspatial autocannons not too different to that of a Dirge's, the blasts are particularly devastating against lighter aerial adversaries such as Zerg Mutalisks and Protoss Phoenixes, and can often enable them to go toe-to-toe with Terran Vikings. Often does it tend to happen that flocks of Mutas that fly towards Radux bases only to easily flee due to having sensed the approach of Whirlwinds ready to pummel them with superior range and firepower. Against ground targets, the Whirlwind utilizes the dropping of small Xarikspatial explosives with a moderate blast radius, these bombs are often more effective towards armored targets, but aren't completely useless towards infantry, allowing Whirlwinds to conduct raids against workers, vehicles, and tightly-grouped packs of enemy infantry. In addition to this, some Whirlwinds can be armed with a specialized bomb filled with a corrosive type of Xarikspatial gas (Warhammer 40k Dawn of War: Chaos Hell Talon's Biotoxin Bomb), this gas slowly eats away at affected enemies, melting away armor, steel, flesh and bones. Leaving behind nothing more than mere liquefied messes in the end. Special Abilities: *Xarikspatial Metal (Passive) - This unit regenerates it's health at a pace faster than that of the Zerg, but slower than Protoss shields, when it is not in combat. *Meltgas Bombs (Requires research) - The Whirlwind drops a bomb onto the ground. The bomb releases Xarikspatial gas with an Area-of-Effect of 4 upon impact, any ground unit caught within this area will be affected and slowly take 1.5 (with a +1 to light) damage per second for a duration of 15 seconds. After 5 seconds, the gas will spread to other ground units within a 3-range radius around the unit. Only the units affected by the initial blast from the bomb will be able to spread the effect, units further infected by it will not be able to do so. Stats: *Misc **Cost: 200 Minerals/150 Gas/3 Supply **Speed: 3.25 *Protection **Type: Mechanical/Xarikspatial **Health: 250 **Armor: 1 **Health regen/second: 0.5 *Primary Armament: Pulse Autocannons **Damage: 5 (+3 to Light) **Targets: Air **Cooldown: 0.225 **Range: 6.5 *Secondary Armament: Energized Bombs **Damage: 10 (+15 to Armored) **Targets: Ground **Cooldown: 1.5 **Range: 4 **Note: This attack can be fired on the move. Tier 3 Tier 3 Ground Ground Units. Despoiler "YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD..." Devastating Xarik-Radux war machines designed for both long-ranged artillery fire support and heavy close-combat. The appearance of Despoilers bears some similarities to a Protoss Immortal, with the notable upper torso turret connected to a lower torso hub with four legs jutting out of it, albeit glaring differences are also known, such as that the Despoiler is bigger, and that it's legs terminate in massive crushing claws that can be lashed out in close combat with devastating results on enemies (Warhammer 40k: Chaos Defiler), these claws are often rested on their knuckles when the Despoiler is not on the move or tied up in melee engagements. When walking, Despoilers stride across the battlefield on the ends of their claws, often bobbing and swinging their bodies side-to-side in an awkward manner and clanking randomly, coupled with the humming of Xarikspatial energies that emanate from these fearsome machines. As for the Despoiler's aforementioned artillery role, it is armed with two "Chaotic" Twin-Linked Superheavy Melting Beam Cannons that trump over both those of the Shock Troop's and the Annihilator's, though these weapons also slightly outrange a Colossus, and the damage is very heavy, although a Siege Tank can still fire further, another drawback is the lacking of splash damage, as these weapons are often optimize more for single-target devastation. This heavy and formidable combination is something that even Zergling and Ultralisk surrounds have trouble dealing with, often the counter being heavy air, but Despoilers rarely go in unsupported, as anti-air support from Radux infantry and their own aircraft are often readily available as well. Special Abilities: *Xarikspatial Metal (Passive) - This unit regenerates it's health at a pace faster than that of the Zerg, but slower than Protoss shields, when it is not in combat. Stats: *Misc **Cost: 350 Minerals/300 Gas/6 Supply **Speed: 1.88 **Space taken in transport: 8 *Protection **Type: Mechanical/Armored/Massive/Xarikspatial **Health: 500 **Armor: 2 **Health regen/second: 0.5 *Primary Armament: Chaotic Meltbeam **Damage: 55 (+15 vs Armored) **Targets: Ground **Cooldown: 2 **Range: 10.5 (With a minimum range of 3) *Secondary Armament: Battle Claws **Damage: 20 (+15 vs Armored) **Attacks: 2 **Targets: Ground **Cooldown: 2 **Range: 1 Tier 3 Air Air Units. (Name coming soon)